A necessity in a conventional simulation system is the ability to link, or network, various simulation environments together. Each environment is typically a simulation laboratory and is confined to its own subnetwork. Each of these subnetworks must be connected, or mirrored, in order to form one network. The subnetworks may be any combination of single ring, double ring, bus, star, or other suitable subnetworks.
A conventional simulation system utilizes computers that are in close proximity to each other and/or have dedicated hardwire connections to each other. Another conventional simulation system utilizes a combination of plural simulation devices having dedicated hardwire connections located throughout proximal locations. Eliminating these constraints by using the Internet or an undedicated intranet for the necessary connections, without losing the complete confidentiality and reliability required for many simulations, would allow human operators to take part in the simulations while being located at different remote locations throughout the United States and even other parts of the world.
Such simulations could then reliably and efficiently be conducted within the framework of client server database systems, instant notification/messaging applications, rudimentary data transfer, etc. Thus a system in accordance with the present invention may utilize existing communication networks for new and ever changing applications.